Enamorando a mi jefe
by Max player123
Summary: Rachell Roth es una joven abogada recién graduada de la universidad , con deseos de seguir su camino para volverse la nueva presidenta de una empresa ella tendrá que lidiar con los dos hombres que la codician , con ayuda de su ingenio y de sus amigos tratara de llegar a una decisión para elegir entre Leon Andersons o Garfield Logan
1. ¿ Te o café ?

**¿ Te ? o ¿ Café ?**

En un día lunes como todos , Una joven de traje gris caminaba a su nuevo puesto de trabajo en el buffet de abogados de Jump City , mientras caminaba con sus papeles en la mano derecha cuya muñeca estaba decorada por un brazalete dorado con una incrustarnos de piedra roja , en la otra llevaba un vaso descartable donde había un poco mas de la mitad de taza de te endulzado con miel . La joven vio que llegaba tarde decide correr al ascensor pero cuando ve a un joven que estaba entrando decide pedirle ayuda

\- Oiga detenga el ascensor - pidió la joven de cabello corto

\- Si claro como no - El chico de cabello negro lo cerro mientras Rachel corrió pero se estrello torpemente contra la puerta del ascensor que se cerro tirando todos sus papeles volaron por toda la habitación , la joven lanzo su vaso a la basura para apurarse a recoger los papeles pero uno de ellos estaba encima de unos zapatos negros ella levanto la mirada para ver que un hombre de traje negro con camisa blanca y voz un poco gruesa le entregaba la hoja

\- ¿ Una mala mañana ? - pregunto el joven mientras se levantaba para entregarle el resto de las hojas a la nueva de ojos violetas - Sabe le daré un consejo novata - Rachell estaba muy molesta por lo que paso - Si no quiere ser la victima de Gar sera mejor que forme su carácter -

\- Gracias por el consejo - La joven le retiro la ultima hoja de la mano del joven y vio su reloj - Oh diablos , llegare tarde a ver al jefe del buffet , seguramente me pondrá en su lista negra -

\- Escuche señorita , no creo que " al jefe " le importe mucho si supiera la verdad - El joven se dirigió a la escalera mientras era acompañado por la joven novata - Así que vienes de la universidad de Jump City , interesante -

\- Óigame , creo que mama y papa no nos pagan la universidad a todos - Rachell vio como como el joven soltó una risa silenciosa - creo que es verdad , solo por que venga de una universidad publica no quiere decir que seré una novata idiota para su información - La joven lo abofetea con su mano suelta y le quita los papeles mientras la joven sube ve a otro de sus colegas sentado leyendo sus expedientes - he Dick ¿ que pasa ? -

\- Nada , es extraño que hayas llegado tarde - La joven dejo sus papeles y se sentó para tratar de relajarse pero cuando vio que el jefe no llegaba se sintió aliviada de que no sabría que ella llego 15 minutos tarde - oye Rachell ¿ por que la demora ? -

\- Un idiota llamado Garfield me cerro el ascensor - la joven se relajo para recordar al muchacho que ella abofeteo en las escaleras y pensó que quizás se excedió un poco en abofetearlo ya que el no tenia la culpa de nada - oye Dick ¿ conoces a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos café ? -

\- Bueno Rachell , el único que conozco así es es Leon pero el es un poco misterioso - el joven de cabello negro decidió sentarse para cerrar el informe de la recién llegada mientras la joven estaba algo preocupada sobre como la recibirá y quien es el nuevo jefe - Eh Rachell tranquila apuesto a que te recibirán bien como cuando saliste de la universidad -

\- Bueno supongo que si - mientras el montón de empleados se reunió para saludar al nuevo jefe de la empresa , Rachell respiro hondo pero la horda de personal no permitió que ella se acercara para conocerlo - Malditos lameloides , ¿ por que no puedo conocer a mi jefe ? -

\- Vaya pero si es la señorita del te - cuando la chica de ojos violetas levanto la mirada vio a Garfield sentado en su escritorio - ¿ Como le va señorita Roth ?-

\- Estaba bien hasta que llegaste tu y gracias por detener la puerta del ascensor - la joven tomo sus papeles y comienza a caminar por el pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta y ella acomoda su traje , alisa su falda y ordena sus papeles mientras respiraba hondo - Bueno Rachell , Es hora - se dijo a si misma mientras ella golpeaba la puerta , cuando escucho la orden de entrar ella entra con un movimiento coqueto mientras sonreía de manera falsa - Buenos días señor - Cuando la silla se voltea el susto de Rachell fue tan grande al ver al joven de ojos café y melena castaña sentado sobre la silla , ella no podía hablar y sentía como si su respiración fallaba , sus manos estaban sudorosas y sus ojos no creían lo que veían

\- Buenos días señorita Roth - El joven de melena castaña le extendió la mano - Espero que encuentre grato estar en nuestra empresa - La joven de cabello corto estaba atónita mientras su jefe la veía de pies a cabeza , ella se sentó torpemente pero no podía abrir la boca - ¿ Hay algo que me quiera preguntar señorita Roth ? -

La joven respiro hondo pero no podía decir lo que paso , cuando noto que aun tenia una parte roja en su mejilla producto de la bofetada que ocurrió minutos atrás en las escaleras - ¿ Pre... prefiere una taza de café o de te ? -

\- Lo que usted prefiera señorita - el joven le dedico una sonrisa mientras ella dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa y salio mientras caminaba cerro la puerta y fue hasta su escritorio para tratar de reaccionar - Dios santo , acabo de abofetear a mi nuevo jefe - la joven de falda gris salio a la cocina para poder seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra y evitar su despido , ahora deberia tener cuidado con su nuevo jefe

continuara...


	2. Juego de odio

**Juego de odio**

En la cocina la nueva secretaria estaba viendo como hervía el agua para echarla en la taza y luego poder echarle azúcar para ponerlo en una bandeja de plata con unas galletas , Rachell respiro hondo y cuando voltea se encuentra con el muchacho rubio que le cerro la puerta

\- ¿ Por que siempre que nos vemos estas acosándome ? - La joven tenia la bandeja en las manos esperando a que se quitara del medio - Oye disculpa , pero debo llevar esto para evitar perder mi trabajo -

\- ¿ Quieres que lleve eso por ti ? - el joven de cabellos rubios trata de tomar la charola pero Rachell no la soltaba - Oh parece que eres muy obediente para dejarte ayudar -

\- No sabia que te interesaba ser un caballero - Rachell le retira la charola pero cuando camino noto que el joven la estaba siguiendo , la novata de falda gris estaba llegando pero siente la voz de Logan - Oye , sabes el acoso no es divertido y menos a las mujeres -

\- No estoy acosándote , solo trato de acercarme - El joven de traje gris le toma de la mano - Dime ¿ acaso te agrada servir a esta empresa ? -

\- A decir verdad no me gustaba cuando un idiota me cerro el ascensor - La joven de ojos violetas le dio la espalda para seguir caminando - A decir verdad me esta gustando estar en esta oficina -

La chica entro y ve a su jefe sentado con sus documentos esperando a que llegara su desayuno , cuando el joven de melena castaña termino de leer los documentos vio llegar a su nueva secretaria

\- Adelante señorita Roth - La joven entro mientras sonreía , ella camino con un modo coqueto hasta acercarse a su jefe con modo atractivo con su mano coloco la taza sobre la mesa - Bueno señorita Roth ¿ que tenemos en la agenda para el día de hoy ? -

\- Bueno , a decir verdad quiero pedirle algo - La joven se sentó sobre el escritorio y cruzo sus piernas - Vera quisiera pedirle disculpas por lo que paso en las escaleras , solo quería ayudarme y yo ...- Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el joven de ojos café le coloca su dedo sobre los labios - ¿ Quiere algo mas de mi ? - Rachell decidió dedicarle una sonrisa pero el jefe le devolvió la sonrisa - Bueno , volveré a mi trabajo , si se le ofrece algo... llámeme y estaré para usted -

La joven salio mientras volteaba para ver como su jefe le miraba las piernas y... un poco mas arriba , Rachel se sento mientras el joven de cabellos negros estaba charlando con su secretaria de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes , Dick estaba esperando la respuesta de la chica y cuando escucho el " Si " el se emociono

\- Oye Dick ¿ que paso ? - la joven de falda gris estaba sorprendida de como Dick estaba feliz por que por lo regular el nunca o casi nunca sonreía

\- Bueno , tengo pareja para el baile de San Valentin mañana por la noche - El joven de cabello erizado se recuesta sobre su asiento para ver a su vieja amiga - Oye Rachell ¿ con quien iras al baile ? - La joven abrió los ojos grandes como platos - Oh por cierto ¿ de que te disfrazaras ?-

\- Espera , espera ¿ acaso hay un baile mañana ? - El joven de gafas negras asiente con la cabeza - ¿ Y debo disfrazarme ? -

\- Claro , Leon siempre cree que algo para celebrar es para levantar la moral de la empresa - Rachell no logro recordar cuando le dijeron eso - Oye ¿ acaso no recuerdas de eso ? -

\- Olvídalo Dick , no voy a disfrazarme - La joven se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada , cuando noto la mirada de su viejo amigo ella frunció el ceño pero ella dejo salir un soplido - Oye no voy a disfrazarme - Cuando ella voltea ve a su jefe sentado en su mesa

\- ¿ Tiene planeado su disfraz Rachell ? - El joven la vio a los ojos y ella sin querer soltó una risa - Bueno espero que tenga un buen disfraz para mañana por la noche - El joven le cerro el ojo y ella se sonrojo

Rachell vio a su amigo con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja levantada - Bueno Dick , debo conseguir mi disfraz para mañana por la noche -

\- ¿ Que paso con no te disfrazaras ? - La chica de ojos violetas se levanto pero el joven de cabellos rubios la tomo de la cintura - ¿ Por que sigues tocándome ? -

\- Quiero pedirte que te quedes aun no terminamos - Garfield estaba con sus manos en la cintura pero ella trataba de soltarse de manera delicada pero el joven de traje gris decidió que no la soltaría - Sabes dejemos de jugar - Garfield junto sus labios con los de la chica pero ella se separa y la abofetea con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¿ Acaso eres un idiota ? - Rachell le dio un grito tan fuerte que Dick se acerco y lo empuja - Mira , soy alguien paciente pero te estas pasando de limites -

\- Es por que eres muy hermosa - El joven le dejo una rosa en la mesa y Rachell la toma pero se la arroja en el rostro , cuando vieron a su jefe sentado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de enfado

\- Señor yo ...-

\- No necesito que diga nada Señorita Roth - El joven se levanto y los llamo a su oficina - Ahora entiendo que necesitan mas modales pero no se los enseñare -

\- Señor le pido mil disculpas pero ...-

El joven de ojos café la cayo pero decidió seguir hablando - Señorita Roth entiendo que usted tenga una relación pero no es necesario que se exhiba con el señor Logan -

\- Le prometo que no volverá a pasar señor - La chica salio de la oficina pero cuando escucho las palabras del abogado de traje gris ella simplemente salio a su cubículo para tomar su bolso y salir a su casa - Hasta mañana Dick espero que tengas una buena tarde -

Cuando la joven salio escucho sonar su Mobil y al ver el mensaje vio que era su jefe , el mensaje decía " Espero verte mañana por la noche " , Ella se sonríe y va en busca de su disfraz para San Valentin pero no sabia que escogería pero tendría oportunidad de conocer mas a su jefe

continuara...


	3. Caperucita roja y el Cazador

**Caperucita Roja y El Cazador**

El 14 de Febrero estaba golpeando la puerta y Rachell se levanto esa mañana ya que al ser sábado no tendría que trabajar y salio disparada de la cama a la lucha mientras escuchaba las noticias matutinas , mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo muy bien definido al escuchar que haría un día y una noche caluroso Rachell se sonrió y salio de la ducha para ver a su gato negro de ojos verdes estaba sentado sobre su cama

\- Hola Chuck , Feliz día de San Valentin - El gato de ojos verdes le devolvió un maullido y Rachell se sonrió - Sabes mama no vendrá esta noche por que por fin tiene planes - El gato de pelaje negro se lamió la pata derecha mientras su dueña noto " el mensaje " de su gato mascota - Oye , acabo de conocer a León no te pases -

Rachell se sentó a desayunar y cuando acabo sonó su teléfono mobil y vio el whatsapp de su amigo de cabellos erizados , la joven de ojos violetas se puso a hablar con su amigo pero cuando su gato salto arriba de la mesa ella sabia que el animal estaba muriendo de hambre y decidió darle su desayuno , su mobil volvió a sonar de nuevo con un nuevo mensaje en el whatsapp

\- Hay Dick como fastidias - La chica de la bata morada se dedico a darle de comer a su gato cuando volvió a sonar el aparato ella camino hasta la mesa y con su mano derecha lo tomo para abrir el mensaje con su dedo indice y vio el mensaje de su jefe que decía " Feliz Día de San Valentin " , la chica de bata de baño se sonroja al ver una rosa blanca que acompañaba con una frases románticas , ella sintió como su bata le apretaba - Chuck mira Leon me saludo por el 14 de Febrero , es la primera vez que alguien se interesa en San Valentin por primera vez - el gato volvió a maullar y ella se enoja - Para tu información Malchior solo quería mi cuerpo y no le interesaba lo que había en mi -

Rachell se termino de vestir para salir a las tiendas para encontrar su disfraz , mientras caminaba recibió otro mensaje en su whatsapp que decía " voltea " ella lo hace y cuando ve en la mesa de un café a su jefe vestido como siempre con pantalones de vestir negros que hacían juego con sus zapatos del mismo color con una camisa blanca de cuello salmón , Rachell se sonríe y vio que la silla estaba vacía

\- Buenos días Rachell ¿ como estas ? - La joven se sonreía y se sentó con delicadeza pero ella solo dejo su pequeño bolso negro sobre la mesa y vio los ojos café de su jefe - ¿ Y bien ? -

\- Solo estaba buscando algo para esta noche señor Andersons - La joven de ojos violetas vio la sonrisa de su jefe pero el solo le dio un susurro en el oído que le decía " Llámame Leon - ¿Leon ? ¿ Quieres que te llame Leon ? -

\- Prefiero como te sientas mas cómoda - Rachell solo tomo su mano delicada que estaba adornada por un brazalete plateado con una gema azul , la misma caricia del hombre de cabello castaño hizo que ella sintiera cosquillas en su vientre - Dime ¿ que disfraz tienes planeado Rachell ? -

La joven se levanto con una sonrisa y se acerca para besarle la mejilla y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle como el lo había hecho - Sera sorpresa , si te sirve de algo necesitare un cazador esta noche - el joven de ojos café estaba muy cómodo con aquella joven - Promete que bailaremos juntos la primera canción , prometelo -

\- Claro Rachell , te lo prometo - la joven de ojos violetas le volvió a besar su mejilla y cuando voltea le guiña el ojo haciendo que su jefe se cruzara de piernas y cargara su cabeza sobre su dedo pulgar y en su dedo indice , Leon no dejo de ver a Rachell mientras ella estaba suspirando en la calle cuando el ruido de su mobil rompió el encanto , cuando atendió la llamada escucho - Te amo Rachell - La llamada se corto y la joven quedo en shock por lo que sintió en su corazón estallaba , ella encontró en la vidriera el disfraz perfecto y cuando entro vio a la mujer que estaba atendiendo para pedirle el disfraz , ella lo pago y salio de la tienda con su bolsa , ademas de comprar nueva ropa intima para ella , al doblar en una esquina choco con el compañero de ella con sus cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que la detuvo de los brazos

\- Grafield ¿ por que eres tan inoportuno ? - La joven vio una rosa roja que le presento el muchacho de ojos verdes y ella la tomo - Jamas pensé que fueras un caballero -

\- La razón por la que te hice eso es ... por que tu me gustas Rachell - La joven estaba paralizada por la confesión de su compañero - Rachell quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo a la fiesta esta noche -

\- Gar , eres muy amable y sobre la propuesta yo ... - La chica de falda negra vio la mirada sincera de su compañero y decidió decirle lo que pasaba - Iré a la fiesta pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo - Al caer la noche ella estaba en la oficina con la fiesta estaba en su apogeo mientras Rachell estaba llego con su disfraz , era caperucita roja , ella se sentía algo extraña pero al ver una rosa blanca que estaba en frente de ella con suma pasion voltea y ve a un joven cazador de traje blanco con un antifaz del mismo color , ella trato de hablar pero el cazador le coloco su dedo sobre los labios mientras ella suspiraba - Leon -

\- Rachell - Los dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar lentamente hasta que la joven de caperuza roja le levanta el antifaz para ver los ojos que ella tanto amaba pero cuando cerro los ojos sintio sus labios juntos a los de ella y al separarse y al abrir los ojos escucho la voz del joven cazador - Te amo Rachell -

los dos se volvieron a besar mientras el lento sonaba , la joven de caperuza roja noto que el la miraba asi que saco a relucir parte de su nuevo conjunto rojo y Leon solo la apretó mas de la cintura mientras se miraban bailaban al son del lento , pero ella noto que unos ojos verdes veían a Leon con celos pero a ella no le importaba por que estaba bailando con el hombre que ama

continuara...

_Feliz día de San Valentin a todos los lectores _

_Nota autor : El disfraz de Rachell ya lo había elegido hace tiempo y no elegí los que me sugirieron , en buena onda no lo hice para no tener favoritismos , espero que entiendan muchas gracias _


	4. lagrimas y corazones rotos

**Lagrimas y corazones rotos **

En medio de la noche todos estaban festejando con copas y regalos , el 15 de Febrero había llegado mientras en el salón de descanso se escuchaban los besos y caricias de dos amantes , cuando Rachell y Leon se escaparon entre besos y caricias ellos no se detenían

\- Rachell , eres tan hermosa , no puedo dejar de pensar en ti - Los dos se besaban con gran ardor hasta que Leon la tomo de las piernas mientras las acariciaba con suavidad

\- Sabes Leon , me sorprendes mucho - El joven de cabellos castaño le besaba el cuello mientras ella soltaba gemidos - Sabes aun creo que eres un gran amigo -

\- No Rachell no quiero ser tu amigo por que no me agrada serlo - Los dos se besaron con profundidad - Rachell me gustas , me gustas mucho -

Mientras la fiesta termino Rachell llego a su casa acompañada de Leon quien tenia su cuerpo con una camisa blanca por que su chaqueta estaba en los hombros de la joven de ojos violetas , ella estaba muy callada por como la noche estaba muy silenciosa pero ella decidió llegar a la puerta y se quito la chaqueta con una voz a medio quebrar

\- Leon , quiero decirte algo muy importante - La chica de caperuza roja soltó la chaqueta blanca y la dejo sobre las manos de Leon - Sabes creo que por que fuiste honesto conmigo decidiré ser honesta contigo Leon - El joven dejo salir el aire pero hablo - Leon yo ... No estoy segura de querer estar contigo , lo siento pero es así -

Leon vio como la joven agacho la cabeza y el tomo su chaqueta , ella cerro la puerta y escucho como su auto se iba , cuando ella caminando hasta su cuarto y se quito los zapatos pero solo se acostó y se tapo , giro la cabeza y vio la rosa blanca que estaba en un garrón de vidrio

\- Lo se Chuck pero no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo - El gato se acorruco en sus sabanas y le dio un maullido - Si Chuck , Leon se acerco a mi y yo solo lo rechace , pero sus labios son tan suaves - El animal dio dos maullidos y Rachell se enoja - ¡ oye ! , no tuvimos sexo solo nos besamos -

A la mañana siguiente Rachell salio para correr como todos los domingos , mientras corría encontró sentado en el parque esperándola era un hombre de cabellos rubios de ojos verdes , Garfield estaba esperándola con los brazos cruzados , ella solo se prendió su chaqueta deportiva para que el abogado no se hiciera ideas

\- Sabia que llegarías Rachell - El joven la invito a sentarse y ella acepta mientras cuidaba de no hacer nada que al predador le de ideas - Escucha Rachell quiero preguntarte algo muy pero muy importante -

La joven solo apretó sus manos pero se tranquilizo - ¿ Que quieres saber ? -

\- ¿ Que hay entre tu y Leon ? -

Rachell se levanta y sintió una gran ira de la pregunta del abogado de camisa verde - No me gusta lo que sugiere esa pregunta -

\- Sabes que me gusta y lo estas haciendo apropósito - Garfield se levanta y sus ojos estaban a medio quebrar - Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad -

\- Mira te seré honesta no estoy interesada en ti ni en Leon por que creo que no me importara estar con alguien -

\- Vamos Rachell , solo trato de ser un buen hombre - La joven estaba muy seria por como el la trataba - Solo quiero invitarte a cenar , es todo -

La joven vio como los ojos de Garfield estaban muy vidriosos - De acuerdo , solo cenare contigo y nada de tonterías -

Mientras Garfield le daba la dirección de su casa ella la toma y la agenda en su mobil para seguir su camino , al pasar un par de horas llego a su casa para preparar su porta folios para el lunes volver a trabaja , mientras ella llegaba noto que había un paquete que se le hacia raro por que era Domingo y no había correo , Rachell se acerco y al abrir el paquete , el mismo había una caja blanca y cuando lo abrió estaba la capucha de su disfraz

\- Leon - La joven noto que había otra rosa blanca y ella la tomo en sus manos pero cuando entro a la casa tomo su mobil y marco el numero de su amigo de cabellos castaños - ¿ Leon ? , hola soy yo Rachell ...- La joven noto que la llamada se corto y ella colgó su mobil ella se entristeció y salio a su cama y comenzó a llorar como jamas lloro , parecía una niña y ella tomo las rosas y las arrojo al suelo mientras su gato se acercaba y ella lo empezó a acariciar

\- Lo siento Leon , lo siento tanto - La joven de ojos violetas se tapo todo el cuerpo con las sabanas y recordaba los besos de Leon pero no pudo evitar darse satisfacción a ella misma mientras pensaba en el joven de cabellera castaña - Lo siento , lo siento tanto -

La joven quedo dormida hasta que la despertó el despertador pero cuando se vistió vio a las rosas blancas y las levanto para colocarlas en un florero , ella vio su agenda y tenia la cena esta noche , pero no podía romper su palabra , solo esperaba a que Garfield sea mas calmado que antes

continuara...


	5. El compromiso

**El compromiso **

El lunes avanzo lenta y aburridamente , mientras la joven se vestía con su clásico traje gris , pero esta vez decidió colocarse una camisa blanca con botones dorados y una pañoleta al rededor de su cuello , Salio de su departamento como todas las mañanas y paro en el puesto de siempre para poder comprar una taza de te mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento noto que el clásico auto blanco estaba estacionado junto a su lugar , La joven entro y llego con calma al ascensor que perdió , como era obvio los lunes así que tuvo que subir las escaleras

\- Maldición , estoy llegando tarde ¿ por que me tiene que pasar esto los lunes ? - La joven de traje gris subió hasta llegar a su escritorio y ver a su mejor amigo susurrándole cosas a su compañera , ella solo sonrió y reía en silencio , cuando su amigo de cabello erizado llego el noto su mirada - ¿ Así que tu y Kori no ? -

\- No se de que estas hablando - el joven de cabello negro se sentó y subió los pies a la mesa - Oye si sigues llegando así el lunes te correrán -

La joven no dejaba de ver la puerta de su jefe esperando a que el saliera pero una nota que cayo en su mesa le rompió el trance de la puerta que veia - ¿ Que es esto Garfield ? -

\- Es la dirección de mi departamento - Dijo el abogado de corbata negra mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su nueva invitada - Solos tu , yo y una cena de primera categoría -

\- Escucha solo es una cena - El joven de cabellos rubios le cierra el ojo dejando salir un chasquido de sus labios , cuando Rachell noto la mirada de su amigo de cabellos negros ella noto su mirada - Oye solo es una cena ¿ de acuerdo ? , No hay nada entre nosotros -

\- Te estas haciendo buena fama en el Buffet - El joven tomo su Mobil y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes mientras que su amiga se levanto para caminar por el pasillo donde solo pisaba una alfombra roja que llevaba a una puerta , ella la golpea suavemente pero cuando la abre noto que no habia nadie en la oficina y ella asoma la cabeza pero no había nadie - Disculpa ¿ Leon ? - Rachell sintió un escalofrió en su espalda pero vio que las luces estaban apagadas hasta que se llevo el susto de su vida

\- ¿ Seria tan amable de dejarme pasar a mi oficina ? - Rachell se asusto lanzando los papeles por todo el pasillo , pero noto la mirada del hombre de cabellera castaña - Con su permiso - El joven entro a su oficina mientras la chica de ojos violetas levantaba los papeles pero noto algo en los ojos de Leon , no eran los mismos de antes - ¿ Puedo ofrecerte algo Leon ? - Pregunto la joven novata

\- No gracias señorita Roth , prefiero que me trate como su jefe -

\- Pero ... Pero ...-

\- ¿ Alguna objeción ? - La joven agacho la cabeza y salio de la oficina mientras aguantaba sus lagrimas - _Ahh ¿ que diablos ? -_

Rachell salio a la cocina para preparar el cafe que siempre le gustaba a su jefe pero sin saberlo derramo una lagrima en la cocina - Maldición - La joven comenzó a forzar el frasco pero no lograba abrirlo - Maldita sea ¿ quien diablos apretó el frasco ? -

\- Creo que fue el personal de seguridad anoche - Rachell sintió un gran alivio al ver que el joven de melena castaña estaba parado detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados - Si sigues así el frasco te ganara por mano derecha - El joven de ojos cafe tomo el frasco y lo abrio sin ninguna dificultad para entregárselo a su secretaria

\- Gra...Gra...Gracias Leon ... señor Andersons - La joven de ojos violetas le da la espalda pero siente los brazos del joven de melena castaña al rededor de su cintura - Leon , por favor -

\- No se que me pasa , quisiera saber la verdad - El hombre del traje negro le besaba suavemente el cuello mientras Rachell sonreía por sentir los labios del joven en su suave y delicada piel

\- Leon , no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de antes - La joven de ojos violetas se voltea para ver la belleza - Leon quiero que salgamos de este lugar - El jefe de corbata negra y camisa blanca quedo con los ojos abiertos y ella sonreía - Leon nos tenemos que ir de este solo unos días y nadie se enterara , te lo prometo -

Los dos se vieron a los ojos y con un cálido abrazo se conectaron , mientras la joven de ojos violetas se dirigía a su escritorio noto una carta y ella abrió la carta y vio dos pasajes a un viaje , ella los escondió dentro de su saco y salio a la oficina de su jefe pero este no estaba en ningún lado , ella solo se quito la flor de su traje y la dejo sobre el escritorio de su jefe

\- Gracias Leon , eres el mejor -

La chica salio corriendo a su escritorio para seguir pensando en el fin de semana mas esperado de todos , Rachell solo se inclino hacia atrás mientras se relajaba pero el amigo de cabello erizado no sintió lo mismo , el se acerca y ella solo sonreía

\- ¿ Ahora que ? -

\- Nada , solo quiero que termine esta semana de pesadillas para poder relajarme con el sol , las olas y quizás algunas margaritas bien frias -

La chica de ojos violetas salio de sus pensamientos para poder volver a trabajar como siempre pero sentía un cosquilleo en su mente quizás un traje de baño ajustado y algo especial para el nuevo " novio " y quizás ascienda con gran velocidad al puesto de ejecutiva de la la organización de abogados mas importantes de Jump City

continuara...


End file.
